The Fall of the Land of Make-Believe
Summary The time has come for the entire Land of Make-Believe to fall into Japanese hands. The final all out battle against the last remnants of the Land of Make-Believe Federation has begun. Transcript Part 1: Japan's final assault against the Land of Make-Believe/Eviction *(September 28, 2018) *Shimajirō Shimano: Well everyone, this is it! We finally made it to the Land of Make-Believe's capital, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Mimirin Midorihara: Part 2: Heart of the Land of Make-Believe (Maj. Itachi Nagazawa is panting heavily from the flooded metro attack in the previous level. Vegeta is pulling him up a staircase to ground level.) Vegeta: You will be okay... Do you hear me? They flooded their own metro in an effort to kill us, Itachi... Once again, they failed. ...Once more we cheat death! You will be okay. Relax for a few minutes. Breathe deeply. (Vegeta sets Itachi down. He notices Sgt. Nathan Parker with his journal.) Vegeta: Which do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war or fighting it? (He snatches Chernov's journal and stands him up.) Reznov: No one will ever read this. Reznov slams the journal into Chernov's stomach, who puts it into his pouch. He takes a Soviet flag from another soldier and then he continues talking to him. Reznov: If you lack the stomach to kill for your country... at least show me that you are willing to die for it. Vegeta slams the Japanese flag into Parker's stomach again just like the journal Vegeta looks at him with it earlier. He helps Itachi up and gives him a fully customized M4A1. The three go to the tank that Komatsu is standing on. *Naruto Uzumaki: Take the left flank and eradicate whatever Land of Make-Believe scum lays in defense of each building!! *Krillin: Look! The Land of Make-Believe hangs its cowards from the trees! *The team kill the resistance and enter the building. *Piccolo: Flank the building from both sides! Itachi! With me! Keep pushing forward! *(The team clears the building.) *Tien: Through the window! GO! *(They exit the building.) Reznov: Our tanks will have to find another way around. We take the direct route! The player enters a building and finds a griup of Russians standing. Reznov: Wait for the signal. It is almost over. Today is the day of our glorious vengeance! For ourselves... and for mother Russia! Charge!!! Everyone runs toward the steps of the Reichstag and encounter German resistance. Reznov: Take out those positions! The bunkers are heavily fortified. The team moves closer. Reznov: We need to destroy the 88s before our armor can move up! Killing the crews is not enough... The emplacement itself must be obliterated! Plant charges. Find a Panzershreck. Do whatever it takes to blow the bastards to hell!!! (If graphic content is enabled: Do whatever it takes to blow them to pieces!) The player must destroy the four anti-tank guns by blowing them up with charges or Panzerschreck's. When the first is destroyed: Reznov: One down, three to go! Keep going, Dimitri! When the second is destroyed: Reznov: Another one destroyed! Two more remain! When the third is destroyed: Vegeta: Ha! Dimitri... You are unstoppable! Get to the last 88! The fourth is eventually destroyed and the Japanesw fight the Land of Make-Believe back. Reznov: Push them back! Come with me! Come with me! The outside forces are killed. A RPG destroys a column, allowing entry into the Reichstag. Chernov walks to the entrance by himself, and a lone PBS Kids flamethrower burns him. Reznov: Chernov, NOOOOO!!!! Dimitri! Chernov can be heard panting heavily. Reznov crouches beside his body and takes his journal. Eren: Someone should read this... Move inside. This is what you came here for! Kill them all! Pound them to dust! The Japanese enter the Land of Make-Believe Palace and the level ends. Part 3 Finale: Downfall/The 2nd Cold War ends * Lilly Crumpington: Gee, CJ, maybe I should but a head mask for the downfalls and 2nd cold war! * CJ: Exactly, Lilly. and I have to wear a mask eyes to covered my eyes and not to look! Category:Heroes of Japan series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Call of Duty stories Category:Dragon Ball Z stories Category:Naruto stories